All Things Pass
by AJ McLeod
Summary: Peter/Susan comfort fic.  Written for the NFFR Secret Santa exchange as a gift for Fierce Queen.  Peter misses his home, but it seems that he's not alone.


**I'm alive! This was a gift fic for Fierce Queen for the Narnia Fanfiction Revolution Secret Santa exchange. Her prompt was _Peter/Susan-maybe something that deals with comfort :) if the comfort thing is too specific almost anything showing a Peter/Susan relationship will do. _ This was the result and I hope the rest of you enjoy. As always reviews are welcomed however flames will be used maliciously. Thank you and have a very happy new year! Acorn

* * *

**Peter Pevensie walked blearily down the moonlit hall. Ever since they'd returned to England, he'd found it difficult to sleep through the night. He supposed it had something to do with the fact that he had been previously used to things that were fit for-well, for a king. Now as he walked toward the large stained glass window that reminded him of his beloved castle, Cair Paravel, he heard the sound of a muffled cry. Curiously, he went in search of the source, which just happened to be the spot he was headed toward. Apparently it didn't remind only him of their glorious castle by the sea.

He squinted trying to figure out which one of his sisters was sitting on the window seat sobbing. While Edmund was not opposed to showing emotion when needed, the sound was definitely feminine. Peter shook his head; they were in England, they were children again. His sisters, while still beautiful, were no longer the stunning Queens that princes sought to make their brides. That meant that the figure had to be Susan. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and her dark hair fell loosely around her shoulders.

"Su?" Peter whispered.

"Peter?" Susan sniffed trying to cease the tears streaming down her face. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep, what's wrong?" Peter asked, refusing to be distracted. Knowing Susan, she'd make sure that everyone else was taken care of before looking after herself. He'd seen her neglect her rest until sickness took over and she was forced to succumb to the healer's ministrations.

"Why did He send us back here?" Susan asked, interrupting Peter's memories.

"I wish I knew. But He has his reasons, I'm sure. Maybe we were simply sent there to establish peace."

"But if that were true, why did He not send us back sooner? Why wait until we'd built up relationships and them rip them away? Did we make Him mad?"

"I don't know, I really haven't a clue why He sent us here to grow up all over again. But the fact remains that he did, so perhaps we just need to make the best of it until we can ask him."

Susan sniffed again and looked up at her brother with tear filled eyes. "You really think so?" she asked. "Do you really think we could go back?"

"I think it's a very distinct possibility. You remember what the professor said, right?"

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia."

"He did say that, but I actually meant that we shouldn't go looking for it. When Aslan calls for us to come home, we will go."

"What if the time comes and I don't want to go back?"

"Why wouldn't you want to go home?" Peter asked, a horrified expression washing over his fair features.

"Not now of course, I miss it much too badly. But what if he waits until we're grown with our own children; how could we just abandon them like that? Like d—," Susan stopped short shocked by what she had almost said.

"Like Dad did," Peter finished for her.

"Yeah, he knew we needed him, didn't he?" She asked looking up at her brother.

"Yes, his country needed him as well though. If the Nazi's invade, then he wouldn't have a family to need him. You know what that's like," Peter smiled sympathetically.

"I suppose you're right."

"Have I ever led you wrong before?"

"Not intentionally." She smiled.

"Aren't you the funny one of the family?"

"Somebody has to be," Susan said yawning as she stood.

"Good night Su, may the Lion guard your sleep," Peter whispered pulling her into an embrace.

"May your dreams be filled with His face," Susan replied using the traditional Narnian manner of bidding a loved one goodnight as she stepped away from him. Peter watched her walk down the hall to the room she shared with Lucy before he sat on the window seat she'd occupied a moment before.

"Aslan, look after her. Please let her know you still see us; that Narnia hasn't forgotten her Gentle Queen," Peter asked the Lion. He couldn't be sure that Aslan even existed in this world, but he was somehow certain that he'd been heard.


End file.
